Malady
Malady is a level two Rahkshi of Poison who, as her variation suggests, is an acidic, nasty type of person who doesn't take kindly to idiots. Appearance Malady is a sickly shade of sand green on her major armour plates, accented by streaks of crimson around her joints and on her spines. Her limbs are long and lanky, yet she possesses a tenacious strength reminiscent of that of a constrictor snake. Personality Malady is vicious, backstabbing and generally untrustworthy to anyone who she feels wouldn't be able to beat her in a straight-on fight. Despite this, she is firmly aligned with the Makuta, and has a strict respect for rules instilled in her by Antroz, although she is by no means adverse to breaking rules if it gives her the opportunity of having a good fight. Skills and Abilities Malady is an expert in hand-hand combat, her prowess without weapons leading her to almost kill Sepulchral. Relationships Allies * The Loyalists Complicated * Subject Enemies * Zubarahk * Sepulchral Bio Pre-game Malady was created on Xia by Antroz, as part of a batch of an unknown number of Kraata. Antroz, noticing her intelligence, gave Malady a Rahkshi suit and, after a while, sent her to climb the Mountain. She did so, resulting in a level-up. Antroz then sent her to Corpus. In-game Soon after arriving at Corpus, Zubarahk bumped into Malady and made an insensitive comment about Malady looking like she had spilt some ketchup on herself. After a brief conversation which involved Malady hitting Zubarahk with her mace- which, surprisingly, he recovered from, especially since it hit his chin- she moved back into the crowd at the "funeral". After the funeral, she encountered Subject in the hallways, resulting in a few snide remarks about his size and inability to talk. Later on, Malady made a few ''more ''nasty comments, this time about Sepulchral. These remarks triggered a fight between the two Rahkshi, one which ended in Sepulchral unconscious and having his Kraata drop-kicked out of a window, and Malady with a large gap in her faceplate where Sepulchral stabbed her with a chisel. Flabbergaster found her on her way to the Infirmary and, with Footwork's help, managed to get her there. Once Palma had patched Malady up, she went to the Refectory, meeting up with Subject. After a conversation- with Subject writing on paper- the two decided to go and help with the destruction of Phantom-on-the-Water, only to discover that the village's obliteration had already been accomplished. In the wake of Phantom's doom, Malady and her companion went to the Gym. Whilst Malady was sparring with Draco, Grim attacked Subject. Malady soon broke off the spar to stand with the other Loyalists who had gathered around the box in which Grim had trapped Subject whilst Sliver fetched Icarax. Subject was duly executed, and Malady began chatting to Sliver as the two walked somewhere unspecified. The sixth assignment was then announced, interrupting the two loyalists' conversation. Quotes ''"Anyway, nice head," ''- to Grim, referencing Mangai's severed head. ''"It's a #####ing metaphor." ''- to Zubarahk Trivia * Malady was the first of Miras' Rahkshi to have their Makuta named. * Malady is the only of Miras' characters whose Makuta he has written IC.